Information is transmitted in the human body by the nervous system, which correlates and integrates various bodily processes, reactions and adjustments. Electrical pulses travel along the extension (axon) of a nerve cell, from one nerve cell to another, establishing functional pathways to make up the nervous system of the body. Thus, a function of a nerve is to take electric signals from various sources to the receiving locations within the body.
The electrode array may be used anywhere in a nervous system, at the end organs, (for example, without limitation, brain, kidney, liver, stomach, muscle or other tissue), or along the nerve (afferent or efferent) pathways in between. SENSING
Sensory nerves in the body provide information as to the various bodily conditions, processes, reactions and adjustments. Such information, is in the form of electrical signals and may be monitored (by neurosensing) using appropriate electrical, or electronic, equipment. Electrical activity may be sensed in body elements in order to arrive at a desired treatment of, or to detect, a disorder. Having sensed a particular condition (by the particular electrical activity), various modes of treatment may be provided--administration of medicine, application of electrical signals, or other management and care of the patient.